MegaManX:Young, Little X
by Rockmanx9
Summary: What would happen if you put X and all the other characters into a child form,(and that they could grow) and make them go to 5th grade school? Well here you go! This is my very first fan fiction so, forgive me if it really sucks. Enjoy! (unless you hate it) If you decide to review, please, give me tips if you can, I'm new to this kinda thing. UPDATE


Update: I added more to the chapter and corrected a few mistakes. Thank you to my first reviewer, LunaClefairy, who helped me and gave me tips. Sorry if the previous version was VERY crappy. :D

("In thought") "Talking (most of the time)" *Action* (comment or

explanation) like here! ^

Chapter 1: Awakening of X

Before Mega Man X ever became the famous Maverick Hunter and successor of the original Mega Man he is today, would you believe that he was once just a teenager in school? Well, he was in fact once just a random person, a nobody, But even then, he fought evil and was yet still the naïve person we all knew today.

September 16, 20XX

Creation of X

"Uugghhhhnnn"

"Ah, you're finally awake son." said a figure, in front of the first.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the first person.

"I am Doctor Thomas Light, your creator, X.", he replied. The figure who spoke to him stepped away from the shadows, into the light was revealed to be a man with a large white beard who wore a lab coat

"X… you called me X… is that my name?" "X" asked.

X examined himself and measured and saw that he was about the size of an average teenager and that he was wearing jeans and a blue long sleeve with a big black "X" in the middle of the shirt, possibly symbolizing his name.

he was in a capsule sitting in a large room, filled top to bottom with highly advanced technology.

X looked around bewildered, soon asking, "Is... is this a laboratory?"

The wise scientist nodded. "My laboratory."

"Now then, go wash up for dinner, while I prepare it."

X obediently went and did as he was told (to Dr. Light's relief, because he programed reploids with free will so, X could turn out to be a brat and oppose his orders if there's some bugs in the programing), and saw his face in the mirror. He had brown, spikey hair and as he ran his eyes upon his face, something else caught his eye, a picture frame with three figures and a dog. One was without a doubt, Dr. Light but he couldn't seem to figure out who the others were. (okay, since I'm not going to describe one character and the dog, I'll tell you who they are; Roll and Rush from the original game, Mega Man.)

What really caught his eyesight was one other figure, one that looked exactly like him, same hair color/style same body color same pretty much everything only smaller in height and blue eyes. Under his armor was a skintight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs' (X knew about superhero briefs because, well, he has a very strong AI but not too strong of one in fact, it's intelligence equal to that of a teenager's brain and doesn't know higher intelligence that suppress an average teen). His primary color was light blue with a dark blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, and 'briefs'). Under his arm he held a helmet which had a raised light blue square at the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square, resembling an exclamation mark. His helmet also features round light blue sections with red circles in the center over his ears. He also has red circles below his feet.

Finally done examining the picture frame, X walked off to eat dinner.

A week later, X awoke in his sleeping capsule, which had been moved to an extra room in the laboratory/house. X's room was big and rectangular and entirely blue, except for the frames, which were white. X had two dressers, one kept all his clothes, while the other held nothing. Or at least that's what he thought at the moment. X soon realized that he never did get to check what was in there so he got up and slowly walked up to it and opened the doors of the dresser, only to gasp in amazement and stand there speechless. In the dresser was a full set of armor and beside it, a cyan colored skin-tight body suit. The armor's primary colors consisted of different shades of blue; the upper torso was covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, with a special design on it. It also had shoulder plates and two large boots and an extra arm, showing as an arm cannon. During the past week, X had been told by Dr. Light of a tale about a super robot known as Mega Man, a small but powerful robot wielding a plasma arm cannon, had saved the world countless times from the evil clutches of the infamous Dr. Wily, Mega Man's arch nemesis. Once he gazed upon the armor suit, he instantly recognized it as similar to the original design of Mega Man himself.

("Wow, dad must've surely worked a long time on me") X thought

But only then X noticed that there was no helmet to the armor set. Then as if on cue, Dr. Light came into X's room, holding the very item X thought went missing.

"Hmm… I see you've discovered your armor… well here's the helmet, I just completed it." He commented to X as he handed the helmet to him.

The helmet had light blue-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where Mega Man's square-like protrusions would've been.

X's eyes gleamed in admiration as he gazed at his new and shiny helmet. X promptly put the helmet on and saw that it fit perfectly.

"X, use this armor only for emergencies if you run into any trouble at all OK? If you want to summon the full armor, (remember he said FULL armor not just the X-buster or something.) just have the thought in your head and do this."

Dr. Light put his arms over his head so that it was covering his face, forming an "X" and brought it down at his sides with great force.

("Wow… pretty fast and forceful for an old man like him …") X thought.

"Why don't you try it out X?"

"OK doctor, I'll give it a try."

X did exactly what Dr. Light showed him, and the armor which had once just been in the dresser appeared on his body.

"Whoa… awesome…" Was all that X managed to say in his speechless state.

"Nice huh X, but remember, always have your helmet with you when you go to school" Dr. Light said.

"Okay, I will…. Wait, what? School?" X said with wide, surprised eyes.


End file.
